Mischief Managed
by Emmy9394
Summary: The story follows the lives of the Marauders, from the first time they step onto Platform 9 3/4 until the deaths of Lily and James.
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Disclaimer – Anything you recognize does not belong to us. **

MISCHIEF MANAGED

Chapter One - Platform 9¾

A nervous-looking couple stood near the platform entrance attempting to reassure their son of his fears.

'Dumbledore did say that everything was under control sweetheart. I am sure that there is nothing to worry about.' Remus Lupin gave his mother a weak smile and nibbled on his chocolate bar.

'You have all that chocolate that I gave you this morning, honey?' She giggled inwardly at her son's obsession with the sweet as he nodded vigorously. Her husband moved forwards and began to carry the enormous trunks to the baggage cart.

'Now, everything will be fine, I promise. I am absolutely sure that Dumbledore has taken all necessary precautions to make sure that nobody knows or finds out about your_ condition_.' She whispered the last word hoping that none of the people around them had heard. Remus nodded, hoping that the words had truth in them. He kissed both his parents farewell and jumped onto the train, pretending not to see the tears in his mother's eyes. They would stay until the train left the station, wanting to make perfectly sure that their son was safe without them.

Remus wandered through the train until he came to an empty compartment. He sat on the seat closest to the window, opened his rucksack, removed his school book _A History of Magic _and began to read. He wanted to make sure that he was well prepared.

'Peter! Would you please calm down?' An older woman addressed a small boy who would not stop jumping, bouncing and shaking. He stopped immediately at the stern look on his mother's face and attempted to remain calm.

'Put that trunk into the baggage compartment. And make sure you take good care of Creature.'

'But that cat hates me, Mum. Why do I have to take it to school?'

'Because it was a gift from your grandmother and because I said so.'

Peter had no answer to that and hung his head. He meekly followed his mother's orders and lugged his heavy trunk into the compartment with great difficulty. He would take the cat with him on the train. The goodbye was short and sweet. Peter's mother made sure that he was set for the journey and walked back through the barrier. She didn't wait to see the train off. Peter fell up the steps, rolled into the train and began to watch the surrounding families from a nearby window. He didn't want to sit down just yet for fear that no one else would choose to sit with him in his compartment. He watched as the Blacks, a well-known wizarding family, strode onto the platform.

'Oh, to have power,' he thought wistfully.

The family strode through the barrier as though they owned the platform, heads held high and aloft. One boy lagged a little behind the tight-knit group as though not wishing to be associated with them. Occasionally he yelled taunts to his younger brother in a jeering tone. This boy was carelessly handsome. His black hair and grey eyes would have found themselves a spot in any girl's heart.

'Cygnus,' his father called heartily. Sirius cringed at the sight of his uncle. He looked around quickly but the family was too far away from the crowds for escape to be possible. His least favourite cousin, Bellatrix Black, sidled over.

'You better hope you're in Slytherin,' she whispered in a deathly tone. 'I have my ways of making your life hell.'

He didn't bother replying. Even Bellatrix couldn't phase him that easily. He smiled around at the rest of the family. Bellatrix might just have been whispering words of encouragement in his ear. Orion Black took his son's heavy trunk to the train. He beckoned Sirius to follow. Once he was within whispering range, his father began to speak.

'You'd better behave yourself boy,' he snarled. 'Or we won't have you back.'

Sirius knew that this meant he had better be in Slytherin like the rest of his idiotic relatives. If only he had wanted it as much as the rest of them. Seeing another family fly through the barrier, he realised that the train was due to leave soon.

Sirius walked back to his family quickly, said goodbye even faster and almost ran to the train. He looked out of the window at them all, gave a quick wave and went to look for a compartment. He was rid of his family now - for the time being. And he was going to enjoy every minute without them. He saw the messy-haired boy he had seen earlier still racing with the clock, struggling to get away from his parents and into the scarlet train. He couldn't see why the boy was so desperate to get away. Sirius knew that a family like that was hard to come by in his upper-class world.

Three minutes before the train was due to leave, the Potters raced through the barrier. Lateness was a well-known trait of the family, usually caused by their only child, James. The elderly couple looked around for their boy but he was, as of yet, not on the platform.

'James Charlus Potter! Come onto the platform at once or you'll miss your train!'

At that moment, James Potter walked through what appeared to be a brick wall, his hair looking as though it hadn't been touched since he woke up, his hazel eyes sparkling behind his round glasses. 'Please do something with that hair,' his mother pleaded with him.

'I swear I tried Mum,' he grinned back at her, knowing she could never stay angry at him for long. Nobody could. His father wheeled the trolley to the baggage compartment and placed it carefully on top of the others. His mother enfolded him in a hug and James felt the tears on her cheek.

'I'll be fine, Mum. I promise.' He attempted to reassure her but it didn't succeed. She hugged him once more and then again and again. James struggled to get to the train. He could hear the noises indicating it was beginning to move.

'Mum, I will see you at Christmas. May I please go now? Or I'll miss it!' She nodded slowly, gave him one last hug and kissed his forehead. He was almost as tall as she was now. James shook his father's hand, smiled and bounded happily up the steps to the train. He stuck his head out of the window and waved until he could no longer see the platform.

James turned away from the window a little too quickly and bumped into a black-haired boy. He was a little better groomed than James but had the same look of mischievousness in his eye.

'Hi, I'm James,' he introduced himself, thinking that this would be a good friend to have.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

MISCHIEF MANAGED

Chapter Two – The Hogwarts Express

Firm friends already, James Potter and Sirius Black began the search for a compartment. After a few short moments they found one which contained only a scruffy looking boy with his nose in a book which was to make it less desirable to the other two, a school textbook. James and Sirius didn't bother asking; they just sat themselves on the free seats and began talking. They looked at the boy in the corner and decided to make their presence known.

'James Potter and Sirius Black. Soon to be the best trouble-makers Hogwarts has ever seen. Pleased to make your acquaintance.' James said all this in a sarcastic tone and Sirius roared with laughter listening to the drabble. Remus Lupin looked up from his book at the two boys and gave them a weak smile.

'Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you.' After his quick introduction, he gave another little embarrassed smile before retreating back into his book. But James and Sirius were not about to let him do that. They'd turn this boy into a trouble-maker before the year was out. Well, if he and they were in the same house, anyway.

Sirius and James made a lot of noise and did as much as they could to distract Remus from his book. Nothing worked. The boy was totally entranced by his textbook. James and Sirius shared a disbelieving glance. They continued to make a racket and finally Remus snapped his book shut and stood up.

'Will you PLEASE be quiet? I am trying to read.' James and Sirius began to laugh.

'It's about time. Now are you going to talk to us or do you want us to continue making noise?' Remus looked at the two boys in shock. They wanted to talk to him. For the first time, he felt accepted.

They continued to talk to one another, joking and laughing loudly. At one point the compartment door opened and only Remus glanced up to see a small red-haired girl enter and sit on the free side. She sat hunched in the corner, her face pressed against the window pane, tears shining on her cheeks.

She was followed soon after by a skinny boy with greasy, overlong black hair. Remus glanced up again and began to eavesdrop on the conversation taking place between the sad little girl and her companion.

'I don't want to talk to you,' she said in a constricted voice.

'Why not?' The skinny, greasy-haired boy questioned her, looking distraught.

'Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore.'

'So what?' Remus watched the girl throw the boy a look of deep dislike.

'So she's my sister!'

'She only a -.' He caught himself quickly; the little girl, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed didn't hear him.

'But we're going!' he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. 'This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!' Remus watched the little girl nod, still wiping her eyes and give a small half-hearted smile.

'You'd better be in Slytherin,' said the boy, encouraged now that she had brightened up a little.

'Slytherin?' James looked around at the word, a look of absolute disgust etched on his face. 'Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?' James addressed this last comment to Sirius, who was lounging on the seats opposite him. Sirius didn't return the grin.

'My whole family have been in Slytherin,' he said.

'Blimey!' exclaimed James. 'And I thought you seemed all right!'

'Maybe I'll break the tradition,' Sirius grinned. 'Where are you heading if you've got the choice?'

'Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart', James quoted, lifting an invisible sword. 'Like my Dad.'

The boy on the other side of the compartment made a small, disparaging noise. James rounded on him immediately.

'Got a problem with that?'

'No,' said the boy, though the slight sneer on his face implied otherwise. 'If you'd rather be brawny than brainy - '

'Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?' interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. The little girl, silent until this point, sat up, very flushed and glared at the two boys in dislike.

'Come on Severus, let's find another compartment.'

'Oooooooooooooo....'

James and Sirius imitated the lofty voice. As Severus passed, James attempted to trip him.

'See ya, Snivellus!' Sirius called just as the compartment door slammed.

The boys laughed their heads off for the whole journey, only closing their mouths to devour their food off the trolley. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum littered the seats, both wrappers and sweets alike.

'Want one?' James tossed a Pasty to Remus.

'No, thank you. The only sweets that I like to eat are chocolate.'

James then proceeded to toss him every Chocolate Frog in the compartment. Sirius joined in and before long they were interrupted in their joy by the little red-haired girl.

'I can hear you from the other end of the train,' she said in a bossy voice. 'Please be quiet. Just for the remainder of the journey.'

She began to close the door but turned quickly and scolded them. 'You should be in your robes already. I expect we'll be arriving soon.'

The little girl walked away, leaving the boys to laugh at her in their mad rush to get into their robes.

Approximately twenty minutes later, the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. James and Sirius leapt up as though their pants were on fire, thrilled to be at their new school. Remus packed his book away slowly and only followed the other two when he heard them call his name.

'It is nice having friends,' he decided as he left the compartment.

As the three boys were leaving the train, Sirius bumped a short, podgy boy. He gave him a glare to rival Medusa and continued. As Remus passed the boy on his way off the train, he gave him an apologetic smile.

Once outside, the boys followed the loud voice calling to the first years.

'Firs' years, this way please. Firs' years, follow me.'


	3. The Arrival

MISCHIEF MANAGED

Chapter Three - The Arrival

'Evenin' firs' years. Me name is Rubeus Hagrid. I am the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts,' said a giant of a man with a big hairy face. However, he did not appear terrifying but had an aura of friendliness and warmth. His big fur coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets, which James and Sirius found terribly amusing. Imagining what they could do, they began plans for what would be a series of annoying but hilarious practical jokes.

He began to lead the collection of students down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. Stumbling in the dim light, James and Sirius laughed hysterically at the pudgy boy who slipped over into the mud. Peter Pettigrew scowled in embarrassment when he saw the two boys laughing at his mud covered robes. The horde of children barely suppressed their delight as the narrow path opened onto the edge of a great black lake.

'Yeh firs' sight o' Hogwarts,' Hagrid said in his booming voice. His arms were spread towards the great castle, perched atop a high mountain on the other side of the lake. There was a collective 'Ooooh' as they all received their first view of the medieval castle, complete with turrets and towers, in which they would be spending the rest of their school years.

There was a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. James and Sirius pulled Remus into a boat and were followed closely by the pudgy Peter Pettigrew, desperate to be classed as one of theirs. As soon as all the boats were filled they moved off, gliding over the glassy water of the Black Lake.

The boats approached the cliff on which the magnificent castle stood. As the first boats reached the cliff, Hagrid's enormous voice yelled to the students 'Heads down.' Boat after boat carried the first years through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. However, the last boat in the procession was not a group to follow the crowd. Sirius pulled on the ivy curtain as they passed through. These plants must have been more than ordinary and they didn't enjoy such treatment. They retaliated but just as they were about to lash Sirius across the face, he ducked and the blow intended for Sirius was taken by Peter Pettigrew instead. Not a noise escaped him and the other boys looked at him in awe. They all cheered him, James clapped him on the back and without much said it was acknowledged that Peter was one of them.

The boats were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour. Here they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles and proceeded up a passageway in the rock following Hagrid's lamp. At last the group came out onto smooth, damp grass in the shadow of the castle. They followed Hagrid up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the enormous, oak front door.

'Everyone here?' Hagrid looked around at the first years' eager faces. 'Oy, you there, stop muckin' around. Not a smart way to start a new school, eh?' James and Sirius just grinned at their first of many reprimands.


	4. Meeting the Hat

MISHCHIEF MANAGED

Chapter Four – Meeting the Hat

A tall, black-haired witch wearing emerald green robes with a pointed hat to match answered the door. The stern look on her face made even James cower, though Sirius was already thinking of ways he could make her squirm. The door was pulled wide and James laughed at the shocked looks on some of the first years' faces. As soon as Peter saw the amused look on James' face, he thought shutting his own mouth might be a good idea.

'I'll leave 'em to you then, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid, preparing to descend the staircase behind the group of first years.

'Yes, thankyou Hagrid,' she replied, and Hagrid walked down the stairs and out of sight.

McGonagall looked around at the first years and smiled. She pulled the door wide and beckoned for them to follow her across the flagged stone floor. The drone of hundreds of voices was audible from a doorway to the right. The rest of the school awaited the evening's entertainment.

Instead of leading them into the Great Hall, McGonagall showed the first years into a small empty chamber. They crowded in and McGonagall prepared to speak the same words she spoke to the nervous first years every year.

'Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must first be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of each year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

Her eyes lingered on James' messy hair and on Sirius' loose tie. Peter nervously tried to make himself look presentable. As McGonagall poked her head out the door to check if the school was ready, a slivery shape seemed to flit down the hallway. After seeing this, she turned to the first years and said, 'We're ready for you now. The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Now form a line and follow me.'

Feeling oddly as though their legs had turned to lead, the first years made their way slowly into the Great Hall. Only two of the first years showed no sign of nervousness. Sirius and James caught Dumbledore's eye and he grinned at them, already seeing through their innocent façade into their mischievous hearts. He had no idea as to the extent of damage and trouble these two would cause over their seven years at the school.

Remus stared in amazement at the thousands of candles floating in mid air over the four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. Nothing his parents had told him about their old school could have prepared him for this splendorous sight. Professor McGonagall led the first years to the top of the hall and stopped in front of a fifth table, where the teachers were sitting. They ended up in a line facing the other students, the hundreds of faces staring at them intently.

Hoping to avoid the stares, Remus looked upwards to the velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He had read about its bewitchment in _Hogwarts: A History_. Even though he knew, Remus still found it hard to believe that there was a ceiling there at all and the Great Hall didn't simply open onto the heavens.

Remus quickly averted his attention to Professor McGonagall, who was silently placing a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. It was extremely patched and absolutely filthy. Remus couldn't help smiling when he heard Sirius say, 'I have to put that on my head! I don't want to look like a dag!' James punched his shoulder playfully and was about to retort when the hat twitched. All the first years watched as a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

_Don't judge a book by its cover,_

_I'm a prime example of that,_

_For though I'm not too pretty,_

_I'm a very intelligent hat._

_My purpose is to divide you,_

_Into houses four,_

_This just makes distinctions, _

_Into something more._

_Those who look for bravery,_

_And courage in their friends,_

_Are welcomed into Gryffindor,_

_Where bravery has no ends._

_If you value loyalty,_

_It's Hufflepuff for you,_

_So come and join the Badger,_

_Where the unjust are few._

_They may not be as smart as me,_

_But Ravenclaws are bright._

_And if there's work they have to do_

_They won't put up a fight._

_Cunning, proud and arrogant_

_Those Slytherins may be,_

_But they know how to get ahead:_

_Ambition is the key._

_But hopefully you'll be wiser,_

_Learn to work as one,_

_And not cause more contention,_

_As those before have done._

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.


	5. The Sorting

MISCHIEF MANAGED

Chapter Five – The Sorting

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. 'When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said. 'Abbot, Luke.' A pink-faced boy with long curly hair stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell over his eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the Hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Luke went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. A fat ghost waved merrily at him.

'Avery, Edmund,' was the next name Professor McGonagall read from the parchment. The Hat was not long on his head before it shouted 'SLYTHERIN!' Sirius looked at James with a grimace and said, 'The bad eggs are already showing.'

'Black, Sirius.' Sirius looked up at the sound of his own name. Head held high, he made his way to the stool and pulled the Hat onto his head. 'Another Black, a name known for its nobility and pure blood. A name also known for being in Slytherin, but for you I have something a little different in mind,' the Hat said in Sirius' ear. 'You have the qualities to be a good Slytherin, but those valued in Gryffindors are more predominant.'

'Gryffindor, here I come!' Sirius thought excitedly. The Hat interjected into his thoughts, 'I'm the one choosing here… GRYFFINDOR!' The last word had been shouted to the whole school. James gave Sirius a thumbs up, mouthing as Sirius walked to the table 'Save me a seat.'

Soon McGonagall called, 'Evans, Lily,' and James recognised the pretty little girl from the train and grinned hugely as she made her way forwards with trembling legs. Barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair, the Hat cried, 'GRYFFINDOR!' Her greasy-haired friend let out a tiny groan.

Lily took off the Hat, handed it to Professor McGonagall, then hurried towards the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at her friend, a sad little smile on her face. Sirius moved up the bench to make room for her. Lily took one look at him, seemed to recognise him from the train, folded her arms and firmly turned her back on him.

The line grew shorter and the numbers on the tables grew larger. 'Lupin, Remus,' McGonagall shouted to the crowd of first years. Remus walked up the stairs shaking. He pulled on the Hat and for a moment there was an intense silence. The Hat said in Remus' ear, 'Dumbledore has told me a lot about you. The bravery you have displayed throughout your childhood has already made me consider the right house for you, and the abilities and traits you posses show me that I have already made the right decision.' And his last word was shouted to the whole room, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

James watched the podgy boy he met in the boat ascend the stairs. He hadn't heard the name get called but thought it was Peter. James also thought that his last name started with a P and decided he should begin paying attention as he might be soon.

Peter sat on the stool cautiously and placed the Hat onto his head. It was so big that it fell past his ears so that the rest of the room was blocked from his view. He jumped as a mysterious voice came into his head. 'It is difficult to place you, Peter. Perhaps Hufflepuff…'

Peter didn't know the proper way to address a hat, so he whispered, 'But I've already made friends who _you've_ put in Gryffindor. I wish I was more like them.'

'Maybe in time you will grow to be like them. Stick by your friends,' the Hat said more to himself than to Peter. 'For pity's sake… GRYFFINDOR!' Peter jumped off the stool with great excitement. McGonagall plucked the Hat off his head before he bounded to his table still wearing it. He stumbled down the stairs in his excitement and, in his embarrassment, found a seat on the edge of the Gryffindor table.

'Potter, James.' James approached the Hat gleefully, his walk coming close to a run. He sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the Hat on his head. As soon as it touched his unruly Potter hair, it shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!' A massive grin spread across James' face at the thought of his father's pride. He ran down the stairs and slid into his place next to Sirius.

'Pratten, Alice,' Professor McGonagall continued and a round-faced girl cautiously approached the Hat. The Hat took a long time to decide before screaming to the hall… 'GRYFFINDOR!' In her excitement, she tripped over her shoelaces and somersaulted down the small flight of stairs. Professor McGonagall rushed to her aid but Alice was already standing, scathe-free, making her way towards Lily Evans, where she resumed a seat next to her.

Two more people passed before McGonagall called the name of a familiar face, 'Snape, Severus.' James watched as the greasy haired boy he met on the train stalked up the steps to the stool to be sorted. He sat on the stool with his back erect as McGonagall placed the Hat on his head. After a short while, it called 'SLYTHERIN!' He made his way to the other side of the hall and James watched as a silver-haired prefect patted him on the back welcomingly.

There were now only half a dozen students left- four girls and two boys. The next to be called was 'Thicknesse, Pius.' He waddled up the stairs and sat on the stool. He was so large his bottom drooped over either side. James was alerting Sirius to this fact when the hat called, 'RAVENCLAW!'

Two of the girls were sorted into Hufflepuff, one into Slytherin and the other joined the Gryffindor table. The last boy sauntered towards the stool even before McGonagall called, 'Yaxley, Pessimus.' The Hat didn't take very long to decide and after a very short pause, yelled, 'SLYTHERIN!'

Yaxley joined his table and Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. 'Welcome!' he said. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. Remember, humans have a knack of choosing precisely those things which are worst for them. In these dark times, don't be tempted by what you know is evil.' His eyes lingered mournfully at the Slytherin table where most of the older students were not paying a jot of attention. 'Be very careful and enjoy this scrumptious feast!' On his last words, the dishes on the house tables suddenly became heaped with food and the jugs topped with pumpkin juice. Dumbledore sat and smiled to himself as the shocked faces of his students disappeared at the sight of food.

Remus almost fainted at the sight of so many dishes. There were plates of roast beef, platters of roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and for some strange reason, mint humbugs. He could not imagine anyone ever being able to eat this much food, until he looked across the table at James and Sirius. Their plates were piled with every option available and they were still reaching for more. Remus laughed inwardly as he watched Peter attempt to keep up with them.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates. A moment later the puddings appeared. Blocks of ice-cream in every flavour one could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding and many other sweets to tickle the taste buds.

All four boys tucked in. James, Sirius and Peter weren't picky about what they put in their mouths, but Remus was only eating the chocolate desserts. Completely consumed by eating, the boys were unable to keep a conversation going. Sirius was struggling to pull his teeth apart after they had been glued together by treacle fudge. James burst into laughter when he saw this, spraying Peter with the assortment of foods in his mouth. This only succeeded in making him laugh harder, this time Sirius joining in.

At last, the puddings too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. 'Ahem – just a few more words now we are fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I must also remind you, on account of our caretaker Mr Filch, that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quiddich trials will be held from next week onwards. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Renklauf. I must also warn you of a new addition to our grounds. We recently came into possession of a Whomping Willow- a tree which strikes at unsuspecting victims. Therefore, I must warn you to stay a fair distance away from this tree.'

'Wonder what that's for,' James whispered to the other three boys before quickly turning back to Dumbledore. Lily heard and instead watched Remus' face grow red. She wondered whether the tree's purpose lay with him.

'And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song,' Dumbledore cried. 'Everyone pick their favourite tune and off we go!' The school burst into song, following the words that had formed from his wand. Everyone finished at different times. 'Ah, music,' Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. 'A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!'

The Gryffindor first years followed a stern looking prefect through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. They followed the prefect through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and tapestries. Though they were tired, Sirius and James memorised the locations of these oddities in case they could be of use at a later date. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, until they came to a corridor with a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress at the end.

'Password?' she drawled. 'Gillyweed!' said the prefect, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common-room, a cosy, round room full of squishy armchairs.

The prefect, whose name was Isabelle, directed the girls up one staircase to their dormitory and the boys up another. At the top they found their beds at last. Five four-posters hung with deep red velvet curtains, their trunks at the end, awaited them. Too tired to talk much, the four friends merely nodded in acknowledgement at their dorm-mate, before pulling on their pyjamas and falling into bed.


	6. Running Late

MISHCHIEF MANAGED

Chapter Six – Running Late

Sirius opened his eyes and groaned. A bright light was shining through a gap in his bed curtains. 'Turn the light off,' he moaned.

'You try turning off the sun!' Remus replied. 'I think it's time for you two to get up. You missed breakfast.'

Sirius sat bolt upright. 'What!?' he screeched. 'Why didn't you wake me?'

'You think I'm sporting this black eye for fun?' At this point James decided to open his eyes.

'Wow! That's impressive! Which one of us gave you that?' The only response James received was a glare. He immediately sobered up and offered to take him to the hospital wing. 'Sorry mate!' he called as Remus stormed off to class. He looked out the window and said to Sirius, who was nodding off to sleep again, 'Oy! What time do classes start?'

'Nine sharp,' he yawned back.

'Merlin's pants!' James exclaimed, leaping out of bed. 'We're already late!'

Five minutes later they raced out of the common room, tripping on their undone shoelaces, looking exactly as they felt - like they'd just gotten out of bed. Barely remembering the way, they ran down every staircase they came across, hoping to eventually find their way to the dungeons for their first Potions lesson.

Their luck ran out when they reached the second floor. Teachers' voices could be heard quite clearly coming towards the boys. Sirius pulled James behind a coat of armour, just as Professor Flitwick came around the corner, his underwear pulled over his head. They had to bite their lips to hold in their sniggers.

'Oh Flitwick you nit-pick  
Just look what I've done,  
So next time you see me,  
Hold onto your bum!'

Peeves the poltergeist, very pleased with his work, followed his victim past the boys' hiding spot. Without thinking, James leaped out behind him.

'Can you teach me how to do that?!' Peeves almost fell out of the air with shock. Sirius joined James and began making pleading gestures.

'Some students like Peevesy who love having fun!' he exclaimed excitedly in a sing-song voice. 'I'll help the boys out, but what will I get?'

'Our eternal gratitude!' cried James.

'Our assistance in all future pranks!' added Sirius.

'Nothing could be better than promises of help,  
So I'll show you this trick that'll make others yelp!'

James and Sirius leaned in eagerly. 'Wedgius Maximus!' Peeves cried, waving a single finger at the boys. 'Don't forget the promises you made Peevesy,' he said, before zooming away from them screeching with laughter.

Once the boys had wrestled their underwear off their heads, Sirius checked his watch. 'Oh crap!' he yelled. 'It's twenty past!' They ran down the remaining staircases and burst through a door they assumed was their classroom. 'Sorry Professor, we overslept!' James explained hurriedly. Both boys averted their eyes to the front of an empty classroom.

'Oh well, practice run,' Sirius shrugged at James. They ran back out of the room and through he next door, from which they could hear the voices of their classmates. They opened the door and saw their Potions master. Professor Slughorn was an enormously fat, bald old man, and the look on his face chased the excuses from the boys' minds.

'Ah, Potter and Black I assume. Thanks for joining us. As there is only a quarter of an hour left, there is not much point in starting your potions. Black, join Pettigrew, please. He looks like he could use some help. And Potter, perhaps you could join Miss Evans.'

Before they moved to their appointed places, Sirius mouthed to James, 'Time to put our new spell into practice.' James watched eagerly as Sirius whispered the words and Peter's underwear came up over his head. Peter screamed in pain and embarrassment. The whole class roared with laughter. James gave Sirius a thumbs up.

James sat down next to an angry Lily Evans. 'You can't seriously approve of that sort of thing,' she scolded. James considered retorting, but after a second glance at her furious face he decided against it.

Ten minutes later and their first lesson was finished. Sirius and James tried to be first out the door before they could be called back. But they did not succeed. 'Potter. Black. A word please,' Slughorn called from the front of the room.

They sidled over, dragging their feet. 'I must warn you, boys, that if this happened in normal circumstances, the students in question would have points taken from their houses. However, as it is your first day at Hogwarts and you have not yet learnt the routine, I will be considerate. No points will be taken for your lateness.' Professor Slughorn looked down at his papers once again. 'Now hurry to your next class, boys. I can't say your next teacher will be as forgiving as me.'

Ten minutes later, after losing their way once again, James and Sirius arrived at McGonagall's classroom gasping for breath. They were reprimanded as soon as they walked in the door.

'Potter, Black, detention!' McGonagall called across the room at them. 'I'll owl you tomorrow with the details. Nobody is late to my class without consequences.' Lily Evans seemed very satisfied with this result, as she gave James a smug grin.


	7. Detention in Greenhouse Three

MISCHIEF MANAGED

Chapter Seven – Detention in Greenhouse Three

Next morning at breakfast, a large grey owl dropped a letter in front of both James and Sirius. The notes read the same:

_Your detention will take place at eight o'clock this evening. Please meet Professor Blume in the Entrance Hall at five minutes to. She will give you the details of your punishment and will supervise.  
Professor McGonagall_

'Awesome,' Sirius exclaimed with a wicked smile. 'My cousin told me that was the dangerous one!' Remus plonked himself down next to them and began to butter some toast, looking tired and withdrawn.

'You look dreadful,' James observed. 'Did you sleep alright?' Their other roommate, Ben, seated himself across from them at the Gryffindor table. 'Ben can keep the whole castle up with his snoring!'

'Remus wasn't in the dorm last night. How'd my snoring affect him?' Ben replied. James and Sirius gave each other confused looks.

'He was in the common room, finishing his homework when we went to bed,' James stated adamantly.

Before a debate began among the boys, Remus cleared things up. 'My eye was aching,' he started. James cringed at the knowledge of what he had done to his friend. 'So, I took myself off to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey decided that I looked a bit peaky so she kept me in for the night. Satisfied?'

'Damn! I was about to throw in a theory that you were a werewolf or something,' Sirius jested. Peter joined the boys, puffing, having run from the common room so as not to miss breakfast. This took the attention away from Remus, who had turned scarlet at Sirius' joke.

The boys finished eating and prepared to leave. Their departure was hindered by the arrival of a late owl, a large red envelope in its beak. 'I pity the poor bugger getting a Howler on his second day,' Sirius laughed. Suddenly, the owl began to fly towards the group. 'Oh crap, that's my mother's owl!' James exploded in a fit of laughter.

Sirius opened the smoking envelope with caution and James stuck his fingers in his ears. A split second later, a roar of sound erupted, filling the entire hall. 'YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! ANY OTHER HOUSE WOULD HAVE BEEN ACCEPTABLE, BUT GRYFFINDOR? THIS IS DISGRACEFUL! YOU'VE BROUGHT SHAME UPON THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! CENTURIES OF TRADITION THROWN AWAY! AND TO THINK YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOURSELF. I HAD TO RELY ON BELLATRIX'S ACCOUNT! DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE IN GRYFFINDOR, YOU HAVE NO COURAGE TO SPEAK OF!'

The envelope burst into flames and fell into a pile of ashes on the table. 'Gee, you've got some family issues. Wanna spend Christmas at my place?' James asked keenly.

'Are you kidding? That would be wicked!' Sirius exclaimed. 'I'd invite you round for Easter but I don't think I'll go home for that either!'

A whimpering stopped their conversation. 'Is it over?' Peter asked timidly, climbing out from under the table. The other four boys roared with laughter as they traipsed out of the Great Hall for class.

'Maybe I should introduce Mother to Peter,' Sirius whispered to James, 'then she'll know I have some courage!'

The day passed fairly uneventfully, until, at ten past eight, the boys remembered their detention. As they were running out of the common room door, Remus scolded after them, 'I told you to leave twenty minutes ago!'

Sirius and James arrived in the Entrance Hall slightly out of breath, quite late for their detention. They were met by a friendly looking witch with flyaway hair. 'You're ten minutes late,' she stated in an airy voice. 'Now that you're here, let's get started.'

Greenhouse Three was covered top to bottom in mysterious and dangerous looking plants. 'This,' Professor Blume stated, 'is your detention. Professor McGonagall wanted to give you a scare, so tonight we will be trimming adolescent Devil's Snare. Unfortunately. This is when it's at its grabbiest, so watch out it doesn't strangle you.' James and Sirius couldn't tell whether or not she was serious about this last comment.

She handed them a pair of secateurs. 'No magic tonight, boys, I want you to do this the Muggle way. See the creepers with the black ends? They've been exposed to sunlight, so I need you to cut them off. Too much Vitamin D in its system can hinder a Devil's Snare's growth.' Professor Blume seated herself in the corner to supervise the boys.

The boys wrestled with the Devil's Snare for about an hour. Professor Blume had fallen asleep and was snoring softly when Sirius spied a human figure standing near the Whomping Willow, illuminated in the full moon. 'I think that's Remus!' he exclaimed to James.

'He must be cooler than we thought!' James replied excitedly. A loud scream interrupted his train of thought. 'Flying hippogriffs!' yelled James. Sirius was being strangled by a Devil's Snare. While their attention had been elsewhere, the plant's creepers had taken hold of Sirius, and were blocking his airway. James sprinted over to Professor Blume and began to shake her. 'Professor, wake up. PROFESSOR!'

'You boys have done a good job,' she said sleepily. Sirius made a gurgling noise, causing her to look in his direction. 'Oh my god, what have you done?' She pulled out her wand, mouthed an incantation, and the Devil's Snare fell to the floor. She moved towards the plant and ran her wand over it, causing it to regenerate. 'You can go now,' she said, glaring at them.

Very sleepy, the boys made their way to the Gryffindor common room without speaking. They trudged up the stairs, opened the door to their dorm and noted that only two of the beds were filled. They pulled on their pyjamas and as their heads hit their pillows, Sirius murmured, 'I wonder what Remus was doing near the Whomping Willow?' After that James' snores were the only sounds disturbing the silence of the room.

By the next morning, James and Sirius had forgotten what they had seen. Remus was sound asleep in his own bed, incredibly grateful that no one knew why he had been near the Whomping Willow last night.


	8. Christmas with the Potters

MISCHIEF MANAGED

Chapter Eight – Christmas with the Potters

The rest of the term flew by, though not uneventfully. More detentions were given to the boys, most to James and Sirius and only one to Remus. They had fallen out with Ben, thinking him to be a smarmy know-it-all, after he had beaten Remus in a homework assignment.

While the four boys were lounging in the common room, Professor McGonagall came around asking who would be staying for the holidays. Before she approached their little group, James suddenly remembered, 'Do all of you want to come to my place for Christmas? Mum told me to invite you but I forgot until now.'

A unanimous agreement was expressed by his friends. McGonagall approached, 'Are any of you boys staying at school for the Christmas break?'

'No way!' the four boys exclaimed as one. A look of relief broke out on Professor McGonagall's face at this news. She might have a few weeks of quiet, something that hadn't happened since James Potter and Sirius Black joined her house.

The last days of school went too slowly so that when the holidays finally arrived, excitement could not be contained. Rugged up in their warmest clothes, James, Sirius and Remus lugged their heavy trunks through Hogwarts' open gates and down to Hogsmeade station. A few metres behind them was Peter, lugging his own trunk and struggling with his irritated cat who was making a fuss, scratching and yowling at her captor.

Exhausted from their long term, the boys had a fairly monotonous train trip. They slept, played Exploding Snap, ate sweets from the trolley, and made plans for the holidays ahead.

The train pulled into platform nine and three quarters at seven o'clock. The night outside was completely dark and the boys were hungry. Dorea and Charlus Potter met them on the platform cheerfully. All four of the boys lugged their heavy trunks towards the adults, James with his owl and Peter with his cat. 'You can't be serious,' Charlus directed at no one in particular, when he saw the amount of luggage.

'No, sir,' Peter whimpered, pointing at Sirius. 'He is.' Mr Potter roared with laughter. Without another word, he loaded the trunks onto a waiting trolley and walked through the barrier. Dorea ushered the boys through the barrier and out of the station. Charlus was loading the trunks into a large blue Kombi van. They all made their way over and piled in.

'Oi, Dad, where'd you get the car?' James asked.

Charlus looked slightly embarrassed. 'I asked for something that would fit four boys and all their junk, at the Muggle car rental place and they gave me this.'

Eventually he started the car and they were on their way. After fifteen minutes they arrived at a beautiful country estate. The boys leaped out of the car and into the kitchen, where James immediately found food to rival the Hogwarts house elves'.

Once they were fed, the boys were shown to the room in which they would be sleeping for the next few weeks. 'This is my room,' James announced to his friends as he heaved his trunk onto the closest bed. 'Looks a bit different at the moment. I've usually only got one bed.' Peter claimed the bed closest to the door, Sirius the one closest to James, and Remus chose the last one left.

They slid down the banister, some more gracefully than others (Peter fell off and needed to have his tail-bone repaired by Mrs Potter). A small creature with enormous bat-like ears was standing at the back door with James' many broomsticks in hand. When she saw him, they clattered to the ground, her face lit up and she hugged his leg. 'Oh Master Jamesy,' she said excitedly. 'Lovely to see you home! Poppy hopes those Hogwarts house elves have been feeding you well enough. Poppy did ask them to look out for her favourite boy!'

'Don't worry Poppy, they've been feeding me well, but the food's nowhere near as good as yours!' James ruffled the few hairs on her head affectionately, causing her pale cheeks to turn red.

She picked up the scattered brooms and handed one to each boy. 'Be careful,' she yelled through the door after them. 'Poppy doesn't want to fix any broken bones today!'

The boys returned to the house just before dinner, covered in mud, having abandoned their game of Quidditch in favour of a mud fight. The dinner was enormous, complete with all the delicacies James had missed while at Hogwarts. Very soon after, too full to speak, the boys dragged themselves up the stairs and fell into bed.

Christmas came too quickly. On the morning of 25th December, Remus was the first to wake. He felt a heavy burden on his feet and sat up to examine it. The first snow had fallen in the night and the sleepy sun was reflected onto the large pile presents at the end of his bed. His eyes opened in amazement, as he had not expected this many presents.

Remus' musings were interrupted when Sirius woke. He pulled his own pile towards him and started unwrapping. 'Look Remus! Presents!'

'Sirius, I do have eyes,' Remus replied sarcastically. He took the first gift from the pile an opened it carefully, making sure not to rip the paper. Inside the badly wrapped present was a box of Honeydukes' finest chocolate from his three best friends. 'How am I supposed to get through all this?'

'I'll help!' Sirius fell over James as he pretended to snatch the chocolate from Remus. The kerfuffle woke Peter, and the four of them spent the next half hour opening their respective piles.

'This one feels weird,' James noticed, as he picked up his last present. 'Hope it's not another stupid jumper.' He opened the parcel slowly. The others looked on, having finished unwrapping their own gifts. 'Wow,' he whispered, when he saw the folds of fabric. 'Wow, this is amazing.' He pulled the cloak from the paper and put it on.

'Holy Hippogriffs, James! What kind of a trick are you playing on us?' Sirius screeched. 'Where the hell have you gone?'

James pulled the hood off his head so that his friends could see his face. A wide grin dominated his features. 'How awesome is this? It's my Dad's. He must have decided to pass it on to me.'

'But what is it, exactly?' Peter piped up. His forehead was creased in confusion.

'That,' Remus said, 'is an Invisibility Cloak. They're really rare!'

At this, Sirius also broke into a grin. 'Imagine the pranks we could pull with that, James! We will be the best pranksters to have ever walked Hogwarts' halls.'

'We'll need a name,' Peter squeaked. 'Something easy to remember – something that the future will remember.' His eyes glazed over as he thought of belonging to something with his mates.

'Potter and his Pranksters,' James suggested.

'No,' Sirius argued, 'none of us is the leader. Why can't we just call ourselves the Pranksters?'

'I've got a better idea,' Remus said with confidence. 'The Marauders.'

'That's bloody brilliant!' screamed Sirius and James in unison.

'The hippogriff has flown,' Peter said enthusiastically. The other boys looked at him bemused. 'Sorry, wrong saying, wrong moment,' he mumbled, cheeks growing red.

With the decision made, the Marauders traipsed down the stairs to the scrumptious brunch awaiting them. They ate until they could eat no more. Mrs Potter and Poppy ushered them into the garden so that they could tidy up.

'Have fun boys,' Mrs Potter called. 'Don't wander past the boundaries!'

For once in their life, the Marauders obeyed the rules. Too full to do much else, they chose to have a snowball fight. It lasted until dark. They re-entered the house, were sent to their room to clean themselves up and then returned to the dining room for the Christmas feast.

James noticed his father's wand sitting on the hall table and decided to have some fun with the turkey. The six sat down to eat. Charlus picked up the knife and began to carve the turkey. Dorea giggled at the faces of James' friends. 'Charlus finds it amusing to do this the Muggle way,' she whispered. 'As do the rest of us.' The Marauders had to try very hard not to laugh at this comment.

Charlus positioned the knife over the turkey and lowered it. It hit the table. The turkey appeared to have moved a fraction. He went through this process again, and again, and again, until he was leaning so far across the table, his sleeves were in the potato salad. Everyone was laughing so much that tears were streaming down their cheeks. 'Charlus, please be careful,' Dorea begged through her laughter. 'Those robes were expensive. Perhaps, you ought to stop this party trick.'

'I'm not doing anything,' Charlus replied. 'I thought this was your work.' A flash of realisation hit both adults. They turned to glare at James simultaneously. 'James Charlus Potter! What in the name of Merlin's beard do you think you are doing?'

The Marauders were finding it very hard to keep their faces straight. 'Practising for Charms. I thought you'd appreciate the fact that I was doing my homework,' James replied calmly. At this response, both his parents launched a fresh burst of laughter. The boys took this as permission to laugh themselves. Peter laughed so hard that he fell off his chair and began to roll on the floor, holding his stomach.

After the laughter had subsided, the group finally began to eat. They ate until well after midnight, when the Potters decided it was high time the boys were sent to bed.

After Christmas Day, the holidays passed too quickly. Remus left a few days after Christmas to fulfil some family commitments. New Year's came and went without much fanfare. The Potters had a New Year's Ball but the Marauders were not allowed to attend. They amused themselves by stealing some Butterbeer and sitting on the roof to watch the full moon in its glory.

Some days after New Year, they piled back into the blue Kombi van and began the journey to King's Cross Station. Only seconds into the journey, they had to return to the house. Peter had forgotten his cat.

Once they had said their thanks to the Potters, the newly named Marauders boarded the train. They waved from the windows until the station was out of sight.

While searching for an empty compartment, James spied Lily Evans, sitting by herself. 'Hey, Evans,' he said cheerfully. 'Mind if we crash the party?' Without waiting for an answer he plonked himself into the seat opposite her. 'Good Christmas?' he asked. Lily gave him a nasty glare and then opened a book. The other boys sat on James' side of the compartment.

Ten minutes into the trip, Remus rushed into the compartment. 'Merlin's pants,' he said on entering. 'Glad I found you. I've been looking everywhere.' He saw Lily and smiled. 'Hey Lily,' he said politely. 'How were your holidays?'

'They were great, thanks Remus,' she replied. She patted the seat next to her, motioning for Remus to sit.

'Why isn't she that nice to the rest of us?' James asked the other two.

Remus stayed in conversation with Lily for the majority of the train trip back to Hogsmeade. The other boys only got a few disapproving looks from her, as they planned their term's pranks.


	9. Slytherin's Folly

MISCHIEF MANAGED

Chapter Nine – Slytherin's Folly

Once back at school, the Marauders gathered in their dorm. James carefully removed the Invisibility Cloak from his trunk and they all admired it. 'Let's make some plans,' he stated. 'Some really good plans.'

'Well,' Peter started. 'I'd really like to find the kitchens! Just imagine the feasts we could throw!'

'Good idea, mate,' Sirius cut in. 'But I think it'd be way more fun to prank the other houses. Let's decorate the Slytherin common room in scarlet and gold!'

'That sounds brilliant!' James grinned. 'Vote we do that one first.'

'I've always been interested in Rowena Ravenclaw,' Remus muttered, as if he didn't really want to be heard. 'I'd love to see their common room!'

'While we're at it, we may as well see them all,' James said, while putting the cloak away. 'Hufflepuff too!'

At that precise moment, Ben entered the dormitory. Sirius, James and Peter ignored him but Remus gave him a weak smile. 'We'll discuss this later,' Sirius whispered, while glaring at the intruder.

Midnight appeared to be the 'later' Sirius had in mind. He woke the other Marauders and they began to assemble their next mischievous outing. All four had agreed that decorating the Slytherin common room should be first, as it seemed most fun. Their plans formulated, they climbed back into bed, barely able to contain their excitement at what they would do at this time tomorrow.

After breakfast the next morning, Sirius began Part One of their prank. 'Andromeda, my favourite cousin,' Sirius began.

'Merlin's pants, Sirius. What do you want?' she snapped. 'I have no time for your silly comments. I have a class test in Transfiguration today and want to study before class starts.'

'Come on, Meda, you'll ace it. And I just want to chat.' Andromeda was already walking towards her common room subconsciously, Sirius in tow. For no reason that Andromeda could see, Sirius made a thumbs-up gesture.

'Sirius, go away. You're a pest.'

'Don't miss me too much!' he called as he turned back the way he had come.

As she walked towards the Slytherin common room, Andromeda couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her. She reached the common room entrance, whispered 'Serpentia' and entered.

A prefect walking down the corridor shook his head to clear it. He could swear he had heard somebody running up the stairs but when he looked, there was nothing.

James turned the corner, pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it into his bag. Sirius pounced. 'Did you get the password? Do you know where the common room is? This is going to be one hell of a prank!'

James divulged this vital information to one very happy Sirius Black. 'It's all set then,' Sirius finished for him. 'Tonight Slytherin will be getting a _Sirius _shock.'

The day couldn't have passed any slower. By the time dinner came around, the Marauders were finding it difficult not to inform Gryffindor house of their brilliance. They ate as quickly as possible then hurried back to their dormitory to prepare for their biggest prank yet.

By ten o'clock, the common room began to empty. Lily Evans, while putting her books away, spied the Marauders still slaving away at their homework. 'You should be getting to bed, you know,' she scolded. 'You'll regret staying up late in the morning.'

'Sorry, Lily,' Remus yawned. 'These idiots haven't finished their essays for McGonagall and I stupidly told them I would read over them when they were finished.'

The instant the last person left the common room, the Marauders leapt up, leaving their homework incomplete and snuck through the portrait hole, the cloak thrown haphazardly over all of them. Although difficult with four, the cloak managed to hide all the boys, disregarding the occasional glimpses of sneakers.

Under James' instructions, the Marauders slowly and carefully made their way to the Slytherin common room. Sirius whispered, 'Serpentia,' and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them. Peter looked around him in awe. Although the Gryffindor common room was very homely, it was nowhere near as elegant as this.

Sirius glanced at his surroundings and grinned excitedly, before turning to the other three and nodding. All four raised their wands and muttered, 'Muto Ornamentum.' The effect was immediate. Almost before the words had left their mouths the Slytherin serpents were morphing into golden Gryffindor lions. The silver and green of the common room was also changing swiftly to scarlet and gold.

James surveyed their work proudly. 'I think our work here is done,' he whispered and began to make his way to the door.

'Wait,' Remus called quietly. 'Just one last touch.' He mumbled an incantation no one else heard which enabled him to write on the wall with his wand.

'T-H-E-M-A-R-A-U-D-E-R-S,' Peter spelled.

'Perfect Remus,' Sirius said approvingly. 'Now let's skedaddle.'

They raced back to their own common room without any mishaps. The Fat Lady was not pleased with their late arrival. When she finally let them through they walked to their dormitory, where they fell into their beds delighted with their night's adventure.

Next morning the Great Hall was in uproar. The whole school had heard the news that the Slytherin common room had changed colours overnight. No one seemed more angry about this invasion than Bellatrix Black.

Already suspecting Sirius and his "little friends", the smug looks she saw on their faces gave Bellatrix a reason to attack. She leapt over the Slytherin table, knocking peoples' breakfasts into their laps. She landed in a crouch and launched herself towards the four Gryffindor first years standing at the door.

Sirius watched in horror as his mental cousin strode towards them. Bellatrix moved like a blur – one minute she was too far away to cause harm, and the next her wand was pointed directly at Sirius' heart.

'Hey Trixie,' Sirius said cheerfully to mask the nervousness in his voice. 'What's up?'

'YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP YOU LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR!' Bellatrix began in a voice louder than anyone had ever thought possible. 'IT WASN'T ENOUGH TO BETRAY THE FAMILY, BUT YOU HAD TO DISHONOUR THE _ENTIRE_ SLYTHERIN HOUSE WITH YOUR GRYFFINDOR FILTH!'

The entire hall was entranced by this scene. Slowly, so as not to be noticed, the teachers were moving into a rough circle around the group.

'I HATE YOU!' Bellatrix roared. 'YOU AND ALL THE LITTLE IDIOTS AND BLOOD TRAITORS YOU BEFRIEND! WHAT KIND OF A BLACK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? AFTER I CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION, I'LL WRITE TO AUNT WALBURGA AND MAKE SURE PERSONALLY THAT SHE BLASTS YOU OFF THE FAMILY TREE!'

The teachers were moving closer. Sirius could see the form of Dumbledore behind his cousin and felt slightly reassured.

Bellatrix leaned towards Sirius' face. 'I'm going to hurt you. Just to prove that Gryffindors aren't as untouchable as they think they are.' Sirius gulped. Who knew what atrocities Bellatrix had learnt from her pure-blood parents and their friends?

'Cru-,' she whispered, but her incantation was interrupted when her wand flew from her grasp and into the Headmaster's waiting hand.

'Bellatrix Black, that behaviour is unacceptable. Please report to my office at eight o'clock this evening for the detention that shall ensue,' Dumbledore said calmly to the angry girl. 'Minerva,' he turned towards Professor McGonagall. 'Please take Miss Black to the Hospital Wing. I think one of Madame Pomfrey's Calming Draughts will do this girl wonders.'

The crowd of people in the Great Hall dispersed, leaving the stunned Marauders by themselves. Their silence was broken by Peter, 'Wow, she's crazy. Are the rest of them that bad?'

'You have no idea,' Sirius replied, a trace of fear still in his voice.


	10. The Right Way

MISCHIEF MANAGED

Chapter Ten – The Right Way

A month after their Slytherin escapade, the Marauders were sitting in their dormitory planning their next adventure.

'Which house this time?' Peter asked eagerly.

'What about Hufflepuff?' Sirius suggested. 'I hear they're all idiots. They'll be easy to trick.'

Peter blushed profusely. 'What are we going to do then? Just sit there until somebody notices?'

'That's brilliant, Peter!' James exclaimed. 'It's so simple, they won't know what hit them.'

'Shouldn't it be a little more creative?' Remus inquired.

'No,' Sirius replied adamantly. 'This prank requires very little planning. Just the way I like it.'

Before they made their way to bed, the Marauders finalised their plan. James and Sirius were once again given the task of following someone to the targeted common room. Remus was in charge of disguises and Peter was credited with the idea.

The next day was a Friday. The boys struggled to sit still in their classes while waiting for the afternoon to finally arrive. At lunch Sirius tried to stalk a Hufflepuff to her common room, but was caught barely three steps in. The incident earned him much ridicule from his friends.

Their last lesson of the day was Transfiguration in which they received a weekend detention for their inability to sit still. When McGonagall finally let them go, the boys were first to leave the classroom.

Remus led his friends to a place where it would be safe to change their colours. Sirius stared in horror when he pushed open the door of a girls' bathroom. 'Why are we in a girls' bathroom?' he asked suspiciously.

'Because it's safe,' Remus replied. 'Nobody comes here. The resident ghost is dreadful.'

'I HEARD THAT!' Moaning Myrtle screeched from her cubicle.

Peter jumped at the sound. 'How did you know about her?' he whispered confusedly.

'Lily told me,' Remus explained.

'Do you regularly have conversations with Lily about her bathroom habits?' Sirius inquired, struggling to suppress a monstrous laugh.

Remus shook his head, laughing himself. 'No, Lily thought she had offended Myrtle and needed someone to talk to. That someone happened to be me.'

'Why would she talk to you and not her Potions partner?' James said, distraught.

Remus ignored this comment. Instead of replying, he began the difficult task of changing the Marauders' house colours to the yellow and black of Hufflepuff. Once their disguises were complete, the Marauders crept out of the door. Luckily for them, a group of Hufflepuffs were just walking down the corridor, their backs to the bathroom. The four followed the group closely for about five minutes, gradually making their way downward.

A slight difficulty arose when the group split and walked in different directions. 'Right seems right!' Sirius said in a childish manner, pointing his index finger into the air.

'Right you are, Sirius. Right seems best,' James responded immaturely. Together the two most childish boys Hogwarts had ever seen strode down the right passage, leaving their bemused friends staring after them.

Remus blinked and turned to Peter. 'Why are we friends with these loons? They have brains of trolls.'

Peter looked at Remus, confused, before turning and following the two accused lunatics down the hall. Muttering under his breath, Remus followed suit and began to walk down the same passage, following the nutcases he called his best friends.

They arrived at a still-life painting of a field with a fat pony, covering the way into the Hufflepuff common room. The Hufflepuffs in front gave the password and walked in, the Marauders stealthily in tow.

The Hufflepuff common room was cosy and welcoming, as unlike the Slytherin dungeon as it was possible to be. Yellow hangings covered the walls and fat armchairs were situated near tables in front of the fire. Little underground passages led off the common room and to the dormitories, which the boys could see had perfectly round doors.

Sirius threw himself onto one of the fat armchairs, kicked his feet up onto a nearby table and made himself at home. James quickly followed suit.

'These couches are great,' whispered James. 'Much better than those in Gryffindor. We should have done this earlier!'

Remus seated himself awkwardly on another couch, pulled out his Transfiguration book and started working on the essay McGonagall had given them on turning matches into needles. 'Are you sure we should be doing this?' he said out of the corner of his mouth. 'I don't like breaking the rules.'

'Live a little, Remus,' Sirius sighed happily. 'These duffers won't notice anything out of the ordinary. And Peter, you really should sit down. You look really out of place. Even the Hufflepuffs might notice something soon!'

Peter sat promptly on one of the other chairs in the common room, looking nervously from side to side. Noticing Peter's pale face, Remus slid the nearest book on the table to him. 'At least pretend to read this, Peter. It'll make you fit in more.'

The Marauders managed to fit in with the Hufflepuffs for a good two hours. James and Sirius had started a mass game of Exploding Snap with some fellow Hufflepuffs, mainly third and fourth years, so as not to be noticed by their classmates. Remus had started to help a second year with his Potions homework. He conveniently forgot to mention that he was not a third year. Peter was watching the Exploding Snap game intently, wanting to join in but wary of bringing attention to himself.

Having managed to remain out of trouble, the Marauders were pleased with their achievements. Then disaster hit. A fifth-year prefect, whom Sirius had told the others was called Ted Tonks, strode over to the four mischief-makers. 'I know you,' he said, addressing Sirius. 'You're Andromeda's cousin. She was very pleased when you got into _Gryffindor.'_

'I have no idea what you are talking about,' Sirius replied suspiciously. 'Excuse me fellows,' he addressed to the group of Hufflepuffs with whom he was playing Exploding Snap. 'Sorry to disappoint, but I have a detention with McGonagall.'

'Me too,' James piped up, sprinting out of the door after Sirius and leaving Remus and Peter to fend for themselves in the sea of Hufflepuffs.

Ted turned to them. 'I don't think I've seen you around before, and I make it my business to know the name of _every Hufflepuff_.' At this comment, Remus leapt up, pulling Peter with him.

'Very sorry, Ted, I'd love to stay and chat, but we have to finish an assignment in the library,' said Remus while gathering his books. The two Marauders sidled towards the door. As he was pushing open the door, a genius idea struck him. 'Hufflepuff,' he said proudly, 'you have been Maraudered.' And with that, he dashed outside, Peter on his heels.

Once they had overcome their laughter, the Marauders started to make their way back to their own common room. However, at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Entrance Hall they spotted Lily Evans and Severus Snape talking animatedly. The four tried to eavesdrop, but as they got closer a buzzing noise filled their ears.

Eventually the noise became unbearable and they decided to take another route. 'I can understand why she talks to Remus,' James ranted, 'but Snivellus? He's just a filthy Slytherin with greasy hair.'

'We have to give him some credit,' Sirius mocked. 'He can move faster than a Snitch when confronted with soap.'

'But what does he have that I don't?' James asked the world at large, using large hand gestures in order to express his frustration. Remus ducked to avoid a collision with James' arm, but Peter wasn't so lucky. He toppled sideways, almost knocking a painting of fruit off the wall.

'Wait,' said Remus. 'Did someone just giggle?'

A horrified look crossed Peters face. 'I think it was a piece of fruit,' he said.

'And I think you're mad,' Sirius mocked. 'Let me show you. Fruit does not giggle.' He then began to run his forefinger over the painting. It wasn't until he had reached the huge green pear that something happened. The pear began to squirm and chuckle until it turned into a large green door handle.

James, curious about what was behind the painting, seized the handle and pulled the door open. The Marauders stood gaping at the enormous, high-ceilinged room, large as the great hall above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stonewalls, with a great brick fireplace at the other end.

They walked into the room between the four wooden tables that stood there. These tables, Remus realised, were positioned exactly beneath the four house tables above. They were laden with dishes of the delicious Hogwarts feast, ready to be sent up through the ceiling to their counterparts above once it was time for dinner to be served.

'The kitchens!' all four boys gasped in unison. Around the room were at least a hundred house elves, all wearing the same uniform: a tea towel stamped with the Hogwarts crest and tied much like a toga. As the Marauders walked past the elves, some of the elves started beaming at them, bowing and curtseying, while others came trotting up behind the boys, bearing trays of tea and biscuits.

'I think I'm going to like it down here,' Peter said enthusiastically, taking the offerings from the elves.


	11. End of Term Surprise

**Disclaimer: We acknowledge that the riddle taken from 'The Hobbit' does not belong to us.**

MISCHIEF MANAGED

Chapter Eleven – End of Term Surprise

Since they had spent the holidays studying under Remus' guidance, the boys passed their exams with flying colours, even Peter. 'Quills down,' Professor Flitwick squeaked at the end of the First Year's last exam. As they breathed a sigh of relief, Flitwick called, 'Accio parchment.' The rest of the students already gone, the Marauders watched in amusement as the exam papers hit Flitwick too exuberantly and he toppled over with the force.

Laughing heartily, the four made their way to a large tree next to the lake. They threw themselves onto the grass and, to the surprise of the other boys, Remus pulled out a book.

'Really Remus? Exams have just finished, and you're choosing to read?' James was completely flabbergasted. 'We need to be celebrating!'

'It's time to finish what we started,' Sirius exclaimed ostentatiously. 'Time to invade Ravenclaw,' he added with a cheeky grin.

As they were making their plans, James noticed a particular red-haired girl listening to their conversation. James saw in Lily Evans' face that she knew she had been caught in the act of eavesdropping. He smiled mischievously, prompting her to march over to their group.

'Lily, to what can we owe the pleasure of your company,' Sirius said sarcastically.

'You _can't_ break into Ravenclaw!' Lily began her tirade. 'Imagine how many House Points we'll lose if you get caught. And we really can't afford to lose any more with Slytherin in the lead.'

'But we don't get caught,' James joked.

'Merlin's beard, there have been other times?' Lily gasped 'You were the ones who decorated the Slytherin common room, weren't you?'

'Yep, that was us!' Peter said proudly while the others averted their eyes. They looked up when he spoke and glared.

Lily looked furious. 'I should go straight to McGonagall!'

'We can't afford to lose any more House Points, remember, Evans,' James said in a mocking tone.

Lily gave James a dirty look and turned on her heel.

When Lily was out of sight, they began to make their way to their dormitory, away from less Gryffindor-friendly eavesdroppers.

After they had finished perfecting their plans, they went to dinner, the Invisibility Cloak tucked under James' robes. They gobbled their food and followed the first Ravenclaw they saw leave the Hall. To avoid suspicion, they didn't put the Invisibility Cloak on until the first turn.

Hurriedly, James threw the Cloak over the four of them. 'Ouch!' Peter moaned as they struggled forward together, hobbling for a few steps because of the foot Sirius had stepped on. 'That really hurt!'

They pursued the Ravenclaw, crouched over to avoid surprise glimpses of trainers walking of their own accord, to the fifth floor. The student looked over her shoulder and started walking faster. She took so many sharp turns that they had a difficult time keeping up with her. Eventually she approached a spiral staircase, the Marauders close behind and still invisible.

They took the staircase, which consisted of many tight, dizzying circles, and at last they reached a door. The door was nothing but a plain stretch of aged wood. There was no handle and no keyhole, only a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. The Ravenclaw knocked once and the eagle opened its beak to say in a musical voice:

'Alive without breath,

As cold as death;

Never thirsty, ever drinking,

All in mail never clinking.'

Without thinking, Remus blurted the answer. 'A fish!' Sirius placed his own hand over Remus' mouth, hoping in vain that the sound wouldn't carry. The knocker offered congratulations to the confused student and the door swung open. She glanced around before entering. The boys only just made it through the door before it closed.

'How the hell did you know that?' Peter said in wonder. 'I had no idea!'

'I've heard the riddle before. It was in a Muggle book Lily lent me,' Remus whispered back.

James scowled and flushed slightly.

'Come on then,' Sirius said excitedly. 'We've got work to do!'

They glanced around the wide, circular room in search of their first victim. Remus noticed the graceful arched windows, hung with blue and bronze silks. He looked in awe at the domed ceiling painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight blue carpet. He was shaken out of his reverie when Sirius spied a third year with long blond hair hunched over her work. He gestured restrainedly and they sidled over in silent agreement of pulling her hair.

The Ravenclaw jumped out of her seat and turned angrily to see whom the culprit was. When she found that there was no one to blame, she sat down, confused, and continued her work. Getting no enjoyment from her lack of response, James pulled her hair again. She seemed to ignore this annoyance.

'Third time lucky,' Sirius whispered to the others. Instead of grabbing her entire ponytail, he pulled at a single hair. The girl screamed in pain, bringing attention to herself.

Another Ravenclaw asked with concern, 'Cassie, are you alright?'

'Something has been pulling my hair,' Cassie replied in frustration.

Her friend looked around, only to observe that there was nobody near Cassie. 'Do you want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?' she asked alarmed. At this remark, Cassie turned red, and ran out of the room, trying to hold back her tears.

The Marauders then proceeded to cause as much confusion as they could among the Ravenclaws. They used Wedgius Maximus, tickling charms and Tarantallegra on as many unsuspecting victims as they could.

As a grand finale, once all the visible Ravenclaws were either pulling their underpants from their buttocks, laughing hysterically or dancing uncontrollably, Remus pulled Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks out from under his robe. 'Aguamenti,' he whispered, and rolled them as far across the room as he could before they exploded. The distraction in place, the Marauders ducked out of the Ravenclaw common room and back to their own.

They returned breathless and quickly packed their belongings so they would be prepared for the early start. 'What a great end to the term,' Peter sighed as they were falling asleep that night.

Bright and early the boys lugged their trunks to the Entrance Hall for transport to the train. After breakfast, they made their way to Hogsmeade Station. They pushed their way through the crowd of students and jumped aboard with enormous enthusiasm. They somehow managed, amidst all the kafuffle, to find a compartment to themselves.

The whistle sounded and the Marauders began their long trip back to London. When the trolley lady came calling, they bought as many sweets as they could afford. Shortly after, when they were stuffing Pumpkin Pasties into their mouths, Lily entered their compartment. She smiled at Remus and reminded him to write her over the summer. Before leaving, she shot the others a filthy scowl.

'I don't think she's too happy with you lot,' Remus commented unnecessarily. James went a brilliant shade of scarlet and bowed his head. Sirius mocked James' embarrassment. Seeing his friend's discomfort, Remus quickly changed the subject. 'Too bad Slytherin won the House Cup. And with us only forty points behind them! We'll have to do better next year.'

'With me on the Quidditch team, that'll be no problem!' James exclaimed, his embarrassment gone at the idea.

Soon after, the train pulled into King's Cross Station. The Potters were the first to reach them, wearing huge smiles on their faces. 'It's so lovely to see you, boys,' Dorea said in a motherly way. She pulled James into a hug and whispered just to him, 'I've missed having you around.'

Just then Peter apologized and ran over to his mother who was beckoning sternly. Sirius, too, noticed his parents with the Slytherin crowd. He said sadly, 'I'd introduce you to my parents but I don't think they'd appreciate it.'

Dorea smiled kindly and shooed him, calling, 'send us an owl if you want to drop by.' Soon after, Remus spotted his parents waving to him from over near the barrier. He said his goodbyes to all three Potters and, with a huge grin stretched across his face, made his way towards his parents. 'Your parents are lovely people, by the way Remus. We met them earlier,' Dorea said to him, almost as a passing thought.

Once all four boys were through the barrier and back onto the station surrounded by Muggles, they turned to each other for one last goodbye. 'Mischief managed,' James mouthed to his three best friends, glad to know that they would be together again soon to wreak more havoc.


	12. Going Back

MISCHIEF MANAGED

Chapter Twelve – Going Back

The train whistled, signalling its departure. James scrambled aboard just as it began to move from the platform, waved hurriedly to his parents, then found his friends already seated in a compartment of their own. 'Nice of you to join us, Potter,' Sirius said, beaming at the sight of his best friend.

'Listen, fellow marauders, I have an idea about how we can keep ourselves entertained until we get to school.' They all gathered round as James told of his prank.

When they had agreed on a plan of action, Remus, Sirius and James, dressed in the Invisibility Cloak, awaited the all clear from Peter, who had been distributing Dungbombs along the length of the train. He came back puffed and in an overly energetic voice, he notified the boys of the obvious, 'It smells really bad out there!'

Then, starting from the Slytherin end of the train, the Marauders, using the Wingardium Leviosa charm, caused chaos by making everyone's belongings fly around their compartments. With the proper incantation, trunks, cloaks, shoes and even owls in their cages zoomed through every section of the train to the astonishment of the Hogwarts students.

The last compartment they came to held three first years talking animatedly about the houses they wanted to be put in. As one, all the Marauders whispered, 'Wingardium Leviosa,' with the required swish and flick motion and the girls' trunks flew into the air.

The smaller of the girls, who had a smattering of freckles across her nose, shrieked loudly at this peculiar scene. The second girl, with the looks of a pureblood, glanced up, sighed in agitation, and then returned to her book, after reassuring her companion, 'No need to squeal, it's just someone's idea of a joke.' Without paying any heed to the pure-blood's remarks, the third girl, more enthusiastic than the other two, laughed, and then proceeded to chase her trunk around the compartment excitedly.

At that point, the Marauders decided it was time to return to their compartment and prepare for the train's arrival in Hogsmeade. When no one was in sight, they pulled off the cloak to stretch their cramped limbs.

They continued on their way, until they were stopped in their tracks by a snide remark from Severus Snape. 'That stupid trick back there, I know it was you.'

'You mean the kid who was enchanting people's trunks?' Remus answered coolly. 'I think it was a Hufflepuff third year.'

Snape flushed red in anger and embarrassment. 'I know it was you,' he hissed. 'I'll prove it.'

Sirius laughed mockingly at this retort, and the four of them continued past him. When they were a few metres away, they heard a muttered, 'You four are disgraces to wizard kind.'

Outraged, Sirius pulled out his wand and hastened menacingly towards Snape. 'Watch your mouth, _Snivellus_, or I'll have to show you some Black magic.' He turned slowly and began towards his friends, when Snape drew his own wand.

'Petrificus Totalus!' he yelled, but Sirius had ducked, having guessed Snape's next move would be to attack.

Sirius whipped around to face his opponent. 'Densaugeo,' he retaliated, but Snape was no longer there.

'Furnunculus!' This attack came from the side, missed Sirius and hit Peter, who immediately began to come up in boils.

Angered by this unprovoked attack on one of their own, Remus and James tugged their wands from their back pockets and stood defensively behind their comrade. 'Tarantallegra,' Remus directed towards Snape.

His legs not under his control, Snape's usually pale skin went red and he turned tail and danced back to his Slytherin friends, yelling profanities back at the Marauders.

Since Peter was wincing from pain, the boys assisted him back to the compartment. There, they hurriedly pulled on their robes just as the train was grinding to a halt. The whistle sounded, and they gathered up their belongings to place on the platform. Luckily, Remus remembered Peter's cat before it was too late.

Rushing to get Peter to the Hospital Wing, the boys pushed their way to the first lot of carriages. They clambered in one, which moved steadily of its own accord. In no time they had reached the front doors.

Upon entering the castle, they were stopped by the Head of Slytherin House, Professor Slughorn. 'Boys,' he said sternly. 'Another student has just informed me that you have been duelling on the train. This is unacceptable behaviour and I shall have to set you a deten-.' Seeing the boils covering Peter's body, Slughorn's voice trailed off mid-sentence. 'Perhaps you should take Mr Pettypot to the Hospital Wing,' he stuttered, and wandered off, mumbling to himself.

'Thanks for getting us out of detention, mate! At least the ugly boils are good for something,' Sirius joked. He then whispered to James, 'Though it would have been cool to set the record for getting a detention before school even started.'

At that point, Peter made some undecipherable noise, and they remembered Slughorn's orders. Not wanting to miss the sorting, they hastened to the Hospital Wing.

It took some time for Madam Pomfrey to reverse Snape's jinx. By the time they reached the Great Hall, Peter boil-free, the Sorting was already underway. 'HUFFLEPUFF!' the Hat called, and the first year to whom it applied ran to his appointed table.

The next name to be called out was, 'Black, Narcissa.' A beautiful girl with white blonde hair strode confidently to the stool.

'Nose in the air, like all good Blacks,' Sirius sneered at his cousin.

Less than a second after the Hat had touched her head, its brim opened wide and shouted, 'SLYTHERIN!' The table furthest from the Gryffindors' cheered as Narcissa took a seat next to her sister.

'Cauldwell, Rufus!' the next to be Sorted, also joined the Slytherin table.

'Collins, Nicolas!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Ditherem, Emily,' McGonagall called. The enthusiastic first-year they had seen chasing her trunk on the train ran to the stool. She pulled the Hat over her ears and sat for a few seconds before it called, 'GRYFFINDOR!' The entire table, along with the Marauders, erupted in cheers and Emily ran to join them, flushed with excitement.

'Fredrikson, Nathaniel!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Hubble, Harriette!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

The sound of their hungry stomachs distracted the Marauders from the Sorting. However, they still cheered when new students joined their own table.

'Silverstar, Emma!' Sirius looked up at the well-known pureblood name. 'Here goes another Slytherin,' he whispered to his friends.

He was right. The Hat yelled, 'SLYTHERIN!' and she slid into a seat on the Slytherin table next to Andromeda, who seemed to already have taken the young girl under her wing.

'Tippitt, Matthew!'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Virnie, India,' was the next name McGonagall called. Remus recognised the freckled girl from the train. He empathised with her as she walked up to the stool with trembling legs.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' the Hat cried. As she walked over to her new House, Remus noticed a sad smile between India and the new Gryffindor, Emily.

'Wembley, Louis!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

The last name was finally called, 'Yazbeck, Charlotte.' The only student left to be Sorted did not appear to hear her name. She seemed to be engrossed in her own thoughts. Laughing at this girl with her head in the clouds, James whispered a jinx, 'Colligare,' and her untied shoelaces tied themselves together. Lily, together with her friend Alice, scowled disapprovingly at James' action.

'Charlotte! Pay attention!' McGonagall yelled to the girl, and she snapped out of her trance. Hardly noticing the laughing school, she took a step forward and fell. Giggling slightly, she again untied them, picked herself up and this time, got to the Hat without any hindrances. 'RAVENCLAW!'

Dumbledore, still chortling from this amusing scene, rose from his seat. 'Let the feast begin.'


	13. Marauders on Trial

MISCHIEF MANAGED

Chapter Thirteen – Marauders on Trial

'Look here, Jamesie! Quidditch trials,' Sirius addressed his friend, referring to the parchment pinned to the notice board. 'You finally get a chance to shine.'

James looked excitedly to where his friend was pointing:

_Gryffindor Quidditch Trials  
Thursday Evening 7pm  
All second years and above welcomed  
_

'They don't give us much time to practise. That's tonight,' James said with a worried tone in his voice.

'Don't worry mate,' Sirius reassured his friend. 'We can just skip potions. We have that last. And no one likes it anyway.'

'You can't do that,' Remus shouted from the couch, distraught. 'We have a test on Shrinking Solutions today.'

'All the more reason to miss it!' James perked up at the idea of missing a test.

At this, Remus stood up and glared at his three companions. 'You _cannot_ miss this test. Slughorn already hates you and if you don't pass this…'

'Alright, alright,' Sirius cut him off. 'We were only kidding, Remus!'

James' face fell. Seeing his friend's dismay, Sirius whispered to James exclusively, 'It's okay, I have a plan. I'll punch you in the nose and _escort _you to the Hospital Wing.'

'You're a good friend,' James replied in all seriousness, brightening at the prospect.

The day flew quickly. James spent the lunch hour on his broom. The Marauders had eaten before coming to watch James and all of them, even Sirius, had to admit that he was skilled. James himself wouldn't have eaten, had Remus not brought him a sandwich to munch on the way to their next class.

Finally, the academic day was almost at a close. The boys trundled into Potions, Remus and Peter worrying about the test, James about his Quidditch and Sirius not at all. The task for the test was written on the blackboard. They had thirty minutes to create a near-perfect Shrinking Solution. All four Marauders got to work immediately, Peter trying to imitate Remus.

As James was grabbing an ingredient he had forgotten, he tripped and Sirius raced over to help, deciding that this was an opportune time to carry out his plan. He was preparing to give James a bloody nose when Remus said in a voice more threatening than they had ever heard him use before, '_Don't you dare.' _

Both culprits looked up in surprise. It was not only Remus glaring at them; Lily had gained an idea of what the boys were trying to do and didn't look pleased. Embarrassed by Lily's threatening gaze, James picked himself up, continued to his workbench and finished his potion in silence.

As the class had predicted, Slughorn decided that there were two students with the best potions – Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Remus, looking completely dishevelled, was downcast at this proclamation.

They filed out of the classroom and bolted to the Quidditch pitch. While Remus had opted to stay in the stands, Peter and Sirius were joining James in the air. They practised until six, when the others managed to coax James off his broom with the promise of food.

After dinner, they traipsed back down to the pitch, where the Quidditch Captain was now waiting. After a quick briefing, she instructed them, 'Mount your brooms.' Once everyone was in the air, with the exception of Peter who was struggling to push his off the ground, the Chasers moved to the left side of the pitch while the Beaters went to the right.

Remus, from his place in the stands, whooped at James' immaculate performance, laughed at Sirius' goofing around and empathised with Peter in the difficulty he showed staying on his broom.

'Sirius Black,' the Quidditch Captain, Maggie Harmer, shouted, 'If you aren't going to take this seriously, I recommend you get off your broom right now!'

At her comment, Sirius came into land and hopped off his broom. Passing Maggie on his way to join Remus in the stands, he winked in an obvious manner. In response he received a foul look and a dismissive wave.

Finally the trials were over. Tired and muddy, the Quidditch hopefuls trudged towards their warm beds. As they left, Maggie called, 'I'll have the list on the Gryffindor notice board by tomorrow night at the latest.'

The Marauders turned to leave, but Peter felt a tug on his arm. Maggie Harmer stood awkwardly, obviously trying to find the words to say something, 'Peter, I just don't want you to get your hopes up. I know you did your best, but maybe you should come back when you can stay on your broom.'

'Okay,' Peter mumbled, very disheartened. Downcast, he walked towards his friends, but turned before he reached them. 'Thanks for letting me try out anyway.'

Even Sirius pitied Peter when he saw how hard he was trying not to cry. 'It's okay, mate, at least you didn't get kicked out of the tryouts.' Peter tried to put on a brave smile. On their way back to the castle, the Marauders did their best to comfort him. By the time they reached the great oak doors, Peter was cheerful once again.

'I think I hear something,' Remus informed his friends when they reached the Entrance Hall. They paused, ears alert.

'Me too,' James whispered. He beckoned for them to follow him and they did so, tip-toeing into a corridor just off the Entrance Hall. As they got closer to the source of this noise, it became apparent that it was someone crying.

'Oh no, I'm no help when it comes to comforting. I always seem to make it worse!' Peter fretted. Remus patted his arm reassuringly and Sirius snorted, trying to hide a laugh. They rounded the next corner and came across an unusual scene.

Two first-years, whom they recognised from the Sorting, were a few metres in front of them. One was obviously distressed and crying. She had been the cause of the noise. The other first-year wasn't helping matters. 'I don't know where your common room is,' they heard her saying. 'Come on India, how could you forget something so important? I'd take you back to my common room, but you aren't allowed to know where it is.' At this, India burst into a fresh set of tears.

'Are you lost?' Sirius called out, sounding ruder than he'd anticipated. The girls were taken aback by his tone of voice.

Seeing their shock, Remus stepped in. 'He didn't mean it like that. We might be able to help you.'

The second girl turned and the boys saw that she was a Gryffindor by her tie. 'I don't think you can help us,' she said. 'You're Gryffindors, like me. India here has lost her way to the Hufflepuff common room.' She sounded slightly exasperated at this last part.

'Then we can most definitely help,' James notified the girls. 'Follow me.'

'They're much more help than you, Emily,' the Hufflepuff informed her friend innocently. Emily huffed, slightly offended by the comment, and walked faster. Sirius laughed out loud at this exchange, while Remus approached India.

'How are you two enjoying school so far?' he inquired, trying to move away from the argument.

Before India had a chance to answer, Emily cut in. 'It's amazing,' she exclaimed. 'I love all of my classes. So much more interesting than our boring Muggle school, hey Ind?'

'I guess so,' India mumbled shyly.

'You two know each other?' Remus was interested. Most Muggle-borns knew nobody at Hogwarts upon starting there.

Once again, Emily answered before her friend could open her mouth. 'We were best friends at our Muggle primary school. Nobody else really talked to us because we were different somehow. It wasn't until we got our Hogwarts letters that we discovered why.'

At that point they reached the still-life painting of a field with a fat pony. 'Well,' India said softly. 'This is my stop.' She whispered the password so that the others couldn't hear it and the painting swung upon. 'Thank you,' she smiled at Remus, before slipping inside.

Accompanied by Emily, the Marauders made their way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Curious, Emily asked the boys, 'How on Earth did you know where the Hufflepuff common room was? It's against the rules you know.'

Smirking, Sirius replied, 'We have our ways, firstie.'

Annoyed that she still had no answer, Emily muttered 'Thestrals' and then stormed through the entrance tunnel without giving the boys a backwards glance.

Once they too were through the door, the Marauders noticed a group of people huddled around the notice board. 'Merlin's pants,' James whispered. 'That'll be the Quidditch list. What if I didn't get in?'

'You won't know until you look,' Remus sighed in exasperation at his friend's stupidity.

James took Remus' sound advice and took a deep breath before pushing to the front of the crowd. His screams of joy and the look on his face as he ran towards them in excitement said it all. 'I'm Chaser!' he exclaimed.

'There was never any doubt in my mind,' Sirius said, heading up the stairs to their dorm, Remus close behind. 'I knew, deep down, that you'd do it.'

Peter shuffled to the notice board, wanting to view the list:

_Gryffindor Quidditch Team_

_Keeper – Anne Gorgon  
Chaser – Katherine Freehills  
Chaser – Andy Whittle  
Chaser – James Potter  
Beater – Ash Triumph  
Beater – Maggie Harmer  
Seeker – William Tucker_

Though he hadn't expected a place on the team Peter was still disappointed that his name wasn't on the list. Dejected, he followed Sirius and Remus to the dorm, leaving James in the Common Room to celebrate his amazing Quidditch skills.


	14. The Big Bang

MISCHIEF MANAGED

Chapter Fourteen – The Big Bang

Now that he wasn't obsessed with making the Quidditch team, James decided it was time to make a name for the Marauders with their pranking skills. Sitting in charms, bored out of his mind, James turned to Sirius and whispered, 'Shall we give Flitwick a bit of a fright?'

Before Sirius had a chance to answer, Peter turned to them from the row in front and asked enthusiastically, 'What's the plan of action?'

'No!' Remus interjected. 'This is an important lesson. Don't mess it up for me, or I won't give you my notes.'

'You think every lesson is important. And I can steal Evans' notes,' Sirius retorted. He turned to James, 'So, mate, what did you have in mind?'

'Well,' James said thinking fast. 'How about we use some of our Charms skills?' He scribbled furiously on a piece of paper and passed it to Sirius.

Sirius nodded solemnly and said, 'Let's do it.' To Remus he whispered, 'What's the charm to make things fly?'

'Wingardium Leviosa,' Remus promptly answered. He then became suspicious. 'Why?'

'No reason.' Sirius looked away from Remus, just as James whispered the incantation, and with a swish and flick of his wand, an eraser flew into the air and rubbed out the notes Flitwick had just written.

'I said _don't_,' Remus hissed. 'You are going to get in trouble.'

Sirius' response was to repeat the offense, eliciting a loud snort of laughter from Peter. Flitwick started at the noise. He glared at the Marauders before turning back to the board. Noticing that his notes had been erased, Flitwick averted his glare back to the Marauders and squealed, 'Potter! Black! Pettigrew! Out of my classroom! Now! To Professor Dumbledore's office!'

The three began to gather their belongings, when Flitwick added, 'Mr Lupin, please accompany them. Make sure they don't get lost and that no school property is damaged.' Remus also packed his things into his satchel, offering his friends a huge glare.

'I don't want to be missing class!' Remus growled in frustration. 'Why'd you have to get me dragged into this? Unlike you, I actually have to work to pass my exams, and Flitwick said that Cheering Charms would most certainly turn up!'

'Don't be so serious,' Sirius joked sending everyone else into hysterics. Even Remus had to join in on the laughter. He forgave his friends almost instantly.

A loud bang interrupted the scene. 'Galloping gargoyles!' James shouted. 'What in the name of Merlin's beard was that?' They all looked at each other confused before racing towards the source of the sound.

They came to a girls' bathroom. 'We can't go in there,' Peter mumbled.

'Don't be an idiot,' Sirius returned. 'In some cases the rules don't apply.' He strolled through the door and Peter followed, still looking muddled.

Lying on the floor of the bathroom was the girl whose shoelaces they had tied together at the Sorting. 'Can you hear me?' Remus asked, concerned, as he knelt beside the girl's motionless figure.

'Be careful,' she replied sleepily. 'The Nargles have escaped.'

James and Sirius burst out laughing at this ridiculous proclamation. 'I think we should take her to the Hospital Wing,' Remus pointed out.

'I think she's past the Hospital Wing,' Sirius grinned, causing James to snort loudly.

Remus silenced them with a glare before saying firmly, 'You go on ahead to Dumbledore and I'll take her.'

They left him alone and barely a second later he heard a loud bang in the corridor. 'I knew I shouldn't have let them go alone,' he muttered to himself.

'Come on,' Remus said to the girl, coaxing her onto her feet. Once she was standing the door to the bathroom opened and India, the freckled first year Hufflepuff walked in.

Upon seeing Remus a confused looked crossed her face. 'Did I come into the wrong one again?' she asked, embarrassed, turning quickly to leave.

For no obvious reason Remus turned tomato red and almost shouted, 'No, you're in the right bathroom. We heard a loud bang and then… and then…'

'Merlin's beard,' said India fully realising the girl being held up by Remus. 'What happened to Charlotte?'

'I don't know,' Remus said, regaining his composure. 'I was just taking her to the Hospital Wing.'

'I'll help,' India offered. She ran over to take some of Charlotte's weight and together they managed to get her through the door.

They walked in silence until Remus finally piped up, 'How do you know Charlotte?'

'I have Charms with her. She has a bit of a reputation for experimenting. A lot of people think she's weird, but I think she's nice,' India responded, before adding in a suspicious tone, 'So what were you doing out of class?'

Remus laughed before replying. 'My friends were playing up in Flitwick's class and I was sent to make sure they made it to Dumbledore's office. That was when we heard the bang and I ended up in the girls' bathroom.' As an after thought he added, 'Hope they haven't done anything too stupid.'

India giggled and then pointed out that they had arrived at the Hospital Wing. They helped Charlotte through the doors and sat her on a nearby bed. Madame Pomfrey bustled over and shooed out the two. They heard her mutter to an oblivious Charlotte, 'The fifth time this week. I doubt I'll ever see the end of you.'

India and Remus grinned at each other before heading off to the Great Hall for lunch. Just as they reached the door Emily stormed up to India holding the books she had left behind. 'I was worried about you. Why didn't you return to class? You're lucky we had History of Magic. Professor Binns didn't even notice you were gone.'

'I'm fine. I'll explain later,' India reassured her before turning to Remus. 'Maybe I'll see you later.'

'I hope so,' he replied with a smile before Emily pulled her away.

'Hey Remus,' he heard Sirius' voice call him from behind. 'How's your little girlfriend going?' At this India turned back and Remus caught her eye before both of them turned a violent shade of scarlet.


	15. The Game

MISCHIEF MANAGED

Chapter Fifteen – The Game

'Nice intercept from Whittle,' Ted Tonks' voice rang out over the stadium. 'Whittle passes to Potter. Potter shoots… and he scores! Ten points to Gryffindor.'

Sirius, Remus and Peter cheered from the stands. The smiles on their faces could almost match James'. A shadow loomed behind them and they looked up to see Hagrid, Lily beside him. 'What've I missed, boys?' he asked in a booming voice.

Still watching the game intently, Peter answered with great excitement, 'James just scored and we're ten points ahead!' He turned around then to see who he was addressing and almost fell off the stand in shock.

'Veneficus with the Quaffle now… racing towards the Gryffindor Keeper… he tosses it to Drapeta, who shoots… and Gorgon dives to the right and catches the Quaffle which she passes to Potter. And he's off racing down the pitch… wow! This kid's on fire today…' Ted trailed off as a commotion broke out in the Slytherin stands. People were running in every direction to avoid a bludger, hit by Ash Triumph. 'Wow, that is getting awfully close-'

The whole stadium watched in awe as the Bludger hit a first year Slytherin trying to get out of its way. 'Ouch, that's gotta hurt!' Ted resumed as he watched Andromeda usher the injured girl from the stand.

Remus watched as the two first years, India and Emily, jumped up from their seats in the front row of the Gryffindor stands. 'Merlin's beard, that was Emma wasn't it,' he heard them exclaim as they ran after their friend.

Once the disturbance had died down, the Marauders settled in to watch the rest of the game. James continued to steal the show, scoring goals left right and centre.

'Potter scores again for Gryffindor,' Ted's voice boomed over the pitch. 'That's Gryffindor on 170 points, 150 points ahead of Slytherin's 20. What's this? Slytherin's Seeker, Dubium, appears to have spied the Snitch. And there's Tucker from Gryffindor, following close behind.'

The crowd were watching as Dubium dove for the Snitch, pulling up just in time so as not to hit the ground. While the two teams were temporarily distracted, James took possession of the Quaffle and was racing towards the Slytherin goal. Moments before he shot he yelled out to Ted, 'Hey, check this out!' He threw the Quaffle over the Slytherin Keeper's shoulder and scored Gryffindor another ten points.

'Potter scores again,' Ted shouted and then, with barely a pause, 'Dubium grabs the Snitch. 150 points to Slytherin, but not the game. No, that goes to Gryffindor, by a mere ten points. Good game everyone, well played.'

The Gryffindor Tower had never seen a party like the one it saw that night. Sirius had recruited a horde of first-years to accompany him and Peter to the kitchens blindfolded, since none of the Marauders were willing to give up their secret just yet. They returned with platters heaped with every delicacy Hogwarts could provide to find James sitting on the banister on the landing of the boys' dormitory, revelling in the praise being awarded to him.

Remus saw Lily sigh in exasperation at this scene before she caught his eye and pushed through the crowd to get to him. 'What a show off,' she said, rolling her eyes pointedly at James.

'He's not as bad as he seems, you know,' Remus replied laughingly.

There was a moment of silence between Remus and Lily while they observed the frivolity of the other Gryffindors around them before Lily turned back to Remus and said, 'There's something I need to ask you. Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?'

James watched with a scowl as Lily led Remus out of the portrait. He didn't return to his senses until Sirius gave him yet another congratulatory clap on the back.

Once they were outside the common room, Lily stopped abruptly and asked, 'Remus, is there anything you want to tell me?' Before she received an answer she looked around at her surroundings and stopped him. 'Wait,' she said, taking his arm. 'There are portraits around here.'

'Lily, what in the name of Merlin is going on?' Remus asked, confused at this confrontation.

She looked around and seeing that they were alone, away from any prying eyes, she began to whisper fervently. 'Remus, I want to know what is going on. You disappear for a few days every month and at the same time you look tired and ill. I was checking a lunar calendar for Astronomy and I noticed that your disappearances coincide with the full moon.'

Remus looked at her in disbelief, tears welling up in his eyes, and said forlornly, 'I can understand why you wouldn't want to be friends with a werewolf, but can you do me one last favour. Please don't tell anyone, especially not my friends.'

He left Lily standing there with a confused expression on her face. As he hurried back to the Gryffindor tower he bumped into Alice Pratten, who was looking for Lily.

'What's wrong with him?' he heard Alice ask her friend. 'Did you two have a fight?'

'No,' Lily answered. 'He's having trouble with Severus in potions, so I offered to be his partner for the rest of the year. He'll work much harder than Potter anyway.'

In no mood to rejoin the party, Remus pushed through the crowd, ignoring his friends' questions of his whereabouts, and traipsed up the staircase to the boys' dormitory and to bed.

James woke the next morning to Sirius jumping enthusiastically on the end of his bed. 'James, I've had a brilliant idea!' he exclaimed.

James grunted and hid his face in the pillow. This however did not stop Sirius' annoying method of trying to wake his friends.

'Potter,' James heard from Ben's bed, 'Just ask him what's so brilliant so I can go back to sleep.'

James and Sirius scowled in his general direction. 'So tell me,' James mumbled as he dragged himself from his bed, 'What is this brilliant idea of yours?'

'Well,' Sirius beamed, 'You know the tree that attacks people-'

'It's called the Whomping Willow,' Ben interjected.

'Why thank you, Ben,' Sirius said with sarcasm. 'That is why it's called the Whomping Willow Game.'

He paused for effect, but when no response was offered he continued in his explanation. 'Basically, everyone tries to get as close to the trunk as they can and whoever gets closest wins,' Sirius explained quickly. 'Oh, and you can't get hit,' he added as an afterthought.

Sirius bounded from the room and his friends jumped out of bed, dressed hurriedly and followed him in their excitement.

By the time they had reached the Entrance Hall Sirius was coming out of the Great Hall with an armful of dry toast. 'Breakfast!' he announced before leaving through the oak front doors. Heading across the grounds towards the Whomping Willow, he yelled to the Hogwarts students lounging on the lawns, 'Everyone, listen up! The Marauders have a new game for you all.' Several students sat up, eager to hear more. 'The first person to touch the trunk of that tree,' Sirius continued, pointing to the Whomping Willow, 'wins eternal-'

'Sirius, you do realise its called the Whomping Willow, don't you?' Lily interrupted.

'Yes, thank you Lily,' Sirius answered jestingly, 'and that would be the reason it's called the Whomping Willow Game.'

He paused, and a third year Hufflepuff listening intently asked enthusiastically, 'What do we win?'

'Eternal glory,' shouted Sirius. 'And who wouldn't want that?'

Within minutes, Sirius had organised the surrounding group into a rough circle around the tree. 'On the count of three,' he said with mock authority. 'One… Two… THREE!'

There was a mad rush to the tree, with students tripping over each other, while Lily looked on disapprovingly. Sirius and James continued to egg the participants on even as they were belted by the tree's ferocious branches. Remus stood alert, ready to jump in if things got really bad. Before ten minutes had passed, all who had joined in meekly walked away, sporting a number of bruises.

'I guess that's all for today,' Sirius yelled out to the crowd. 'I'll send out the word for next time. Eternal glory is still up for grabs!'

Once everyone started heading back to the castle, the Marauders decided to follow suit. 'You came pretty close, Peter,' James encouragingly. Peter moaned in reply and attempted to hide the gash across his face, which had quickly swollen and turned an angry shade of purple.


	16. Snide and Prejudice

MISCHIEF MANAGED

Chapter Sixteen – Snide and Prejudice

The socks sailed through the air and dropped into Remus' waiting hands. He placed them neatly in his trunk. 'I almost wish I was staying here with you,' he said to James and Sirius, who had elected to stay at school to avoid their family reunions.

'I know,' Sirius joked. 'Who'll be here to tell us to stop having fun?'

'I heard Lily was staying,' Peter piped up, looking knowingly at James, who in return shot him a threatening look.

Remus closed his trunk with a loud thud. 'Peter, I think it's time to go or we'll miss the train,' he said, dragging his trunk to the door. 'See you guys next year!'

Noticing James' scowl, Peter scrambled out the door, shouting a quick goodbye as he went. Sirius flicked his wand so that the door slammed shut, almost catching Peter's heels. He turned to look at James, mischief in his eyes. 'So what now?'

After visiting the kitchens for a quick snack consisting of Pumpkin Pasties, James and Sirius were bored. Not having any grand schemes in mind, they ambled along the corridors looking for something to entertain themselves.

A loud clang from behind caught their attention. Turning around, they saw Severus Snape sprawled on the ground, the books he had been carrying littering the floor. They smiled at each other before beginning their assault. 'Snivellus can't seem to keep his balance,' James taunted.

Sirius kicked a thick book entitled _Creatures of the Night_. 'Looking for some friends, eh, Snivellus?' He picked it up and opened it, reading from the contents page, 'Banshees, Ghouls, Lethifolds, Manticores, Vampires, Werewolves – they do seem your type.'

Snape's face was contorted with rage. In a swift movement he pulled out his wand and whispered an incantation which narrowly missed James' elbow. His two tormentors reacted immediately, shooting curses back at the pitiful figure, now desperately trying to get away. 'Eat Slugs,' James yelled as Snape rounded the corner into another corridor.

'Bugger, you missed him,' Sirius grumbled, picking up one of the books Snape had left behind. 'I would've liked to see the effects of that one.' At that point, the boys heard a yelp. A faintly familiar blonde-haired first year had innocently strayed into the path of the oncoming jinx and had started coughing up slugs. Her bewildered expression turned to fear when she saw the boys and she ran off, leaving a pool of slugs behind her.

James' forehead creased in worry, 'We should go check on her.' Sirius nodded in agreement and they followed the stricken first year.

'Charlotte, what happened?' they heard a kind voice say from afar.

They heard a strangled gurgling noise before she answered. 'Some boys hit me with a jinx and now I can't stop-' she was interrupted by another burst of slugs.

Sirius and James turned the corner to see Lily comforting the afflicted girl. A look of utter horror filled Charlotte's face when she saw that the boys had followed her. Lily followed the terrified girl's gaze and jumped up abruptly, her hands on her hips.

'What have you done?' she asked angrily. 'Why didn't you pick on someone your own size?'

'But-' Sirius interjected, but was cut short by Lily's ferocious glare. He shrank away and looked to James for support.

'Lily, we were just coming to check she was alright,' James took over. 'The jinx wasn't meant for her.'

'And that makes it better, does it?' she snapped. 'I hope this will stop you cursing each other in the corridors.' She turned back to Charlotte, who had just brought up another pile of slugs.

'Come on, James, let's get out of here,' Sirius murmured.

They were stopped in their tracks by an inquiry from Lily. 'Who _was_ this jinx meant for then?'

'Snivellus Snape,' Sirius said proudly.

Lily's face contorted into a dreadful snarl, leading the boys to bolt. 'Petrificus Totalus,' they heard her call and ducked behind a tapestry just in time.

James, in a brave move, stuck his head from behind the curtain and yelled back to Lily. 'I thought you said we shouldn't curse each other in the corridors!'

They heard a cry of anger and then continued their sprint through the castle, not stopping until they got to their dormitory.

The rest of the holidays passed relatively quietly. Sirius' boredom led him to read the book he had taken from Snape, and he discovered a newfound obsession with werewolves. He borrowed every book on the subject from the library, and much to James' dismay spent most of the break reading.

On one of his many trips to the library he came across his cousin. 'Meda!' he called gleefully. 'Avoiding the Blacks, are we? What was your excuse?'

Andromeda answered tentatively, going red. 'I told them I was studying for my exams.' She paused, and a puzzled expression clouded her face. 'What are you doing in the library?'

'I was looking up werewolves!' Sirius responded with great enthusiasm. 'Did you know that a wizard in Animagus form can't contract the lycanthropy disease? Or that…'

'Wow, Sirius, you read a book?' she interjected, shocked by this change in character.

'I read seventeen! All about werewolves,' Sirius replied.

Andromeda snorted in amusement before glancing at her watch. Her cheeks went red and she mumbled, 'Sorry, Siri, I've got somewhere to be.'

Sirius watched her walk away, bemused by the suddenness of her departure. Sensing that something was up, he determined to follow her.

Just as he left the library, James came around the corner, a large pile of food from the kitchens stacked in his arms. 'You look like you're up to something,' he exclaimed gleefully. 'What are we doing?'

'Meda's up to something,' Sirius whispered as James dumped his sweets into the arms of a passing first year. 'And I want to know what.'

Keeping a safe distance, they followed Andromeda through a maze of corridors. At last they spotted the tail of her robe disappear into a classroom, and the boys crept up slowly to peek through the keyhole.

'What is she doing?' James mumbled curiously. 'I can't see a thing.'

'Me neither,' Sirius said, standing up. 'I'm going in.'

He pushed open the door with great force and let out a gasp of surprise. 'Are you snogging?'

Andromeda, red to the tips of her ears, squealed, 'Sirius, what are you doing?'

Recognising her companion as Ted Tonks, Sirius' face lit up with a mischievous grin. 'A Muggle-born, Meda? The family will _love_ this!'

'Sirius, get out!' Andromeda shrieked.

Sirius remained standing at the door, arms folded over his chest. 'So Ted, what are your intentions with my cousin?'

Ted's cheeks reddened slightly and he gave a weak chuckle.

Sirius felt a slight tug on his jumper. 'Come on Sirius, we should go,' James mumbled, with his eyes cast down so as to avoid the gazes of the older students.

Sirius looked back to be greeted by Andromeda's seething glare. 'Yeah mate, probably not a bad idea,' he murmured, slinking out the door after his friend.


End file.
